Photographe, métier à risques
by Boo 0w0
Summary: Akihito, jeune photographe à l'affut de la moindre photo pouvant faire décoller sa carrière, n'hésite pas à photographier Asami, le yakusa terriblement beau et dangereux, en train de prendre sa douche... à ses risques et périls! YAOI!


Bon, et bien, bonjour ou bonsoir, sa dépendra de vous, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur le titre.

Ceci est ma première fiction donc ne vous attendez pas a quelque chose de génialissime -_-

Je tiens a remercier Nadera, car c'est en lisant l'une de ses fiction (« je suis », le chapitre , mais allez lire tout et mettez des rewiews car sa fic' est vraiment très bien écrit et l'histoire intéressante) que j'ai réussi a trouver un début a cette mini-histoire.

Je la remercie aussi pour m'avoir donné envie de me lancer sur fanfiction et pour avoir corrigée toute les fautes de se texte.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Titre; Photographe, métier à risques.

Manga (Mail); Wiewfinder

Disclamer; Asami et akihito appartiennent a la génialissime **Ayano yamane**

Couple ; Asami X Akihito

Rated; M

Auteur ; Boo 0w0

* * *

Encore une fois, Akihito prenait des risques, en même temps, que voulez-vous? Il adorait se sentir supérieur...

Heu, par supérieur, je veux dire au niveau « photographe », oui, parce que notre très cher Uke prenait beaucoup de photos risquées, rappelons le, d'Asami, le terrible yakusa qui s'était imposé comme son Seme...

Enfin, cela c'était avant puisque depuis quelques temps, Akihito ne savait plus quoi penser, étant donné qu'il commençait à ressentir un étrange sentiment envers le brun...

Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, Akihito était sous l'effet de... l'amour! Mais sa, il ne le savait pas encore...

Haa l'amour, ce sentiment... comment dire... oui, bon, heu, on s'éloigne la!

Donc notre petit photographe était en train, encore une fois, de risquer de se faire prendre en pleine séance secrète de shooting photo avec pour mannequin Asami, non informé, sinon cela ferait très longtemps que le réflex* d'Akihito serait réduit en milles morceaux, et que le derrière du châtain... aurait été aussi réduit en bouillit.

Cette fois-ci, ce petit imprudent avait décidé de prendre quelques photos du brun sous la douche.

En même temps, on peut le comprendre... « Bave »

Bon, assez parlé, voyons voir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Akihito:

« …c'est pas possible comment il est photogénique! Je n'en reviens pas! Avec lui comme mannequin, c'est sur que ma carrière démarrerait à coup sûr! ...C'est fou ce qu'il dégage...sa façon de marcher, ses gestes, ses yeux... on dirait... une panthère, dangereuse, imprévisible, mais d'une beauté... en plus il a un de ces torse! Un cul... mais qu'est ce que je raconte la? Il est beau mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un sacré bâtard! Combien de fois il m'a... rien que d'y penser j'ai mal au... et ma langue est encore toute engourdie... faut dire qu'il embrasse bien ce salaud...

Quand il commence à jouer avec la pointe de sa langue sur mes lèvres, qu'il attend que j'ouvre la bouche au moment où je proteste... et ses lèvres… ses lèvres… elles sont moins dur qu'il n'y paraît, froides mais douces... surtout lorsqu'elles glissent vers mon cou et qu'il en profite pour caresser mon dos … là il me retourne et s'amuse à promener sa bouche le long de mes reins, en remontant jusqu'à l'échine puis la nuque, et pendant ce temps, ses mains se baladent partout... partout... »

- Hé! Oh! Stop!

Akihito, après avoir rangé son reflex* derrière le ballon d'eau chaude, s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué qu'Asami était sortit de la douche et qu'il avait commencé à faire ce que les pensées d'Akihito croyaient n'être que de l'imagination. A partir du moment où Asami avait embrassé son cou et avait commencé à le déshabiller afin de le caresser dans le dos...

- Alors Akihito, on vient m'observer sous la douche et l'on se perd dans ses pensées?

- Mais non! Pas du tout! Mais... qu'est-ce que... arrête, non!

- Dis-moi, à quoi pensais-tu pour que ceci se mette au garde à vous? fit Asami avec son sourire narquois et mauvais, ayant déjà une idée derrière la tète.

- A personne! Répliqua Akihito en essayant de se dégager des bras d'Asami, ayant compris quelle genre d'idée ce dernier avait en tète.

- Ah, c'était donc quelqu'un... Le regard du yakusa s'était assombri.

Et oui, Asami ne supportait pas que l'on touche à sa propriété, mais il n'aimait pas non plus que sa propriété pense à autre chose qu'à lui, surtout quand il remarquait que ce dernier était excité.

Le yakusa bloqua Akihito contre le mur et enleva d'un coup le bermuda et le boxer par la même occasion, du châtain.

- Et bien, tu dois sacrément l'aimer pour être excité comme cela rien qu'en pensant a lui...

- Tu n'avais qu'a pas me touch...tripoter!

Asami rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Akihito :

- Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de remonter ma main le long de ton dos afin d'enlever ton t-shirt... dit il avec une étrange étincelle dans les yeux.

Au contact du souffle d'Asami sur sa peau et en entendant sa voix, chaude, viril et chargée de désir dans ce murmure, Akihito sentie une chaleur de plus en plus forte dans son bas ventre et ses joues devinrent rouges cramoisies.

Asami se mit à ricaner, c'était ce ricanement qu'Akihito détestait, car pour lui il signifiait « Tu es si faible, si prévisible, facile à lire, à deviner » et qui signifiait que quoi qu'il dise, il avait perdu.

Il voulut se dégager mais Asami le rattrapa par le poignet.

- Tiens …? Pourquoi ta main est pleine de poussière?

'Oh non! Pas ça!' Pensa Akihito.

Si Asami trouvait l'appareil, il n'aurait rien à répliquer et son derrière ne serait pas capable de le supporter.

- Je... J'ai voulu... Heu... _récupérer mon portable derrière le lit!_ Dit-il à une vitesse presque incompréhensible.

- Quoi? Demanda Asami en soulevant l'un de ses sourcils.

- Et bien il est tombé hier avant que tu ne te jettes sur moi.

- Bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu dans l'entrée ce matin... » Dit Asami en réfléchissant.

- Ah bon? C'est peut être pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper! Répondit-il en ayant l'air d'être le plus innocent du monde.

- Enfin bon, c'est pour cela que je suis entré dans la salle de bain, je voulais me la laver... la main!

- Tu pouvais très bien aller dans la cuisine...

- C'est...Heu... J'étais plus prés de la salle de bain, alors...

- Tu savais très bien que je prenais ma douche.

- Non, je ne savais pas!

- Tu peux très bien me le dire, si tu veux la prendre avec moi.

Un sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée pris naissance sur son visage ce qui fit qu'Akihito devient rouge pivoine tout d'un coup, mêlant colère et gêne.

- Pas du tout!

Asami le prit par le bras, l'entrainant dans la douche.

- Viens, on va laver ta main, je ne supporte pas les choses sales, tu le sais.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Akihito se retrouva sous l'eau chaude sans vraiment le vouloir.

Asami pris le gel douche et lava la main d'Akihito. Celui-ci lui laissa sa main, le regardant faire, absorbé par le corps du brun et par ses mains qui prenaient soins de lui, c'était si étrange...

Après l'avoir rincée et voyant que le châtain était encore absent, Asami sourit et approcha la main qu'il tenait près de ses lèvres, ce qui surpris Akihito, qui eut un frisson quand le brun se mit à jouer avec.

Il passa ses lèvres sur la main du photographe, appliquant des baisers papillons, les laissant caresser la peau pâle du châtain et après un petit temps, le brun commença à lécher cette peau douce et attirante.

Akihito eut comme un léger coup de jus, sentit des picotements vers son entrejambe et ne put retenir un petit cri aigu de surprise.

Asami sourit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et, tout en fixant Akihito dans les yeux, continua d'explorer sa main, jusqu'à se qu'il mordille l'index d'Akihito qui retenait tous les bruits pouvant le trahir en se mordant la lèvre tout en supportant le regard d'Asami. C'était un regard de défi, brulant et remplit de désir.

Depuis qu'Akihito avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait pour Asami, il se persuadait du mieux qu'il le pouvait que c'était faux et il essayait de le cacher, tout en se retenant pour ne pas se jeter sur Asami pour répondre à son désir. Mais il commençait à reconnaître que si celui-ci continuait comme cela, il allait lâcher prise.

Tout d'un coup, rapidement et un peu violement, Asami glissa sa main derrière la tète d'Akihito et rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres.

Il pénétra sa bouche et lui donna un baiser puissant auquel le châtain ne pouvait résister.

Leurs corps c'étaient rapprocher et le plus jeune avait sentit quelque chose de dur se presser contre son entrejambe.

Akihito suffoqué, Asami ne lui laissait aucun répit étant donné qu'il commençait à descendre sa main libre vers le bas de son corps.

- Han! Stop Haa! St... Op asa...Asami...!

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu préférais ma bouche, dit le brun avec un sourire diabolique.

Et Akihito tout en protestant, rougit de plus belle.

- Mais non! C'est faux, je... non! Ne... Hn...n...non...arrête...st...Haa...

Après quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, voulant encore tenter de le repousser, Akihito répéta :

- Asami, st...Je vais...

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Akihito ne pu se retenir de jouir de plaisir.

Ses jambes tremblaient, ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Akihito se laissa donc glisser le long du mur de la douche, regardant Asami qui s'essuyait la bouche. Apparemment ça ne lui avait pas déplut.

Il avait tout de même avalé...

Cette réflexion fit baisser les yeux d'Akihito qui ne pouvait plus regarder Asami en face.

« Mon dieu, il a...! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu! Il va sûrement me faire une réflexion sarcastique... » Le cœur du châtain se serra un peu plus, il avait peur de voir le regard d'Asami, peur de voir la vérité en face, même s'il se doutait qu'elle était la depuis longtemps...

Il voulait s'accrocher un peu plus à son espoir, même s'il était faible… Il s'avoua enfin à lui même qu'il l'aimait, et ça, ça lui fit mal, car il savait très bien que ce sentiment n'était qu'à sens unique...

Asami vit qu'Akihito tremblait et, bizarrement, pour la première fois durant leurs ébats sexuels, il s'inquiéta pour lui.

« Ca ne me ressemble pas, cette tendresse... »

Il souleva de l'index le menton d'Akihito, l'obligeant à le regarder, et il lui dit d'une voix totalement neutre:

- J'ai moi même décidé de te faire cela alors arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit et reprenons là où nous en étions.

Akihito, surprit, ne put contrôler sa réaction et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

Le brun ricana gentiment et rajouta en murmurant :

- Sa n'avait pas mauvais goût...

Akihito rebaissa sa tête, mais c'était pour cacher son sourire apaisé.

Asami en profita pour l'attaquer, il le retourna, le bloquant contre lui tout en faisant glisser son doigt dans l'intimité d'Akihito. Il le fit glisser doucement, puis de plus en plus profondément et rapidement.

Akihito laissa sortir une voix sensuelle et sexy qui étonna Asami.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Akihito avoir cette voix, et il en fut agréablement surpris. Il arriva à entrer trois doigts sans aucune difficulté, entrainant de nouvelles plaintes suaves d'Akihito.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du châtain et lui dit :

- On va passer à autre chose maintenant...

Et là, étonnement, Akihito tourna sa tête, hésita, puis rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Asami, jouant avec elles, puis les titillant de sa langue, qu'il laissa finalement entrer doucement dans la bouche du yakusa.

Il se retourna afin d'être assis sur Asami qui avait les jambes croisées en tailleur.

Il le surprit encore un peu plus en faisant entrer lentement le sexe d'Asami dans son intimité.

- Hn...

- Et bien... tu y prends plaisir à ce que je vois...

Akihito ne protesta pas, mais il avait remarqué qu'Asami était plus doux que d'habitude, aussi avait t'il décidé de faire lui même un effort...

Asami profita quelques instants du tableau qui s'offrait à lui:

Akihito, au dessus de lui, en ayant de lui même procédé à la pénétration de sa propre intimité, attendant qu'Asami face quelque chose.

Vu que ce dernier n'était pas pressé, Akihito commença à regretter ce qu'il avait fait, imaginant qu'Asami n'aimait pas sa manière d'agir ou alors qu'il était choqué par son...effronterie ou même que...

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent la lorsqu'il sentit Asami lécher l'un de ses tétons, tout en commençant à bouger son bassin.

Akihito qui avait déjà très chaud sentit sa température corporelle augmenter encore un peu plus...

Arrivé à ce stade, il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses cris de jouissance et il commençait à perdre la raison à cause du plaisir.

Asami remonta sa langue le long de son torse, puis de son cou, pour finir à son oreille qu'il mordilla.

- Et bien...pour une fois que je n'utilise aucune drogue...

En sentant le souffle chaud du brun contre sa peau, et sa voix éprise de désir, Akihito perdit un peu plus la tête et il rapprocha ses lèvres des épaules du yakusa, commençant par lécher, il laissa ensuite un suçon et, pris d'un coup de folie, il le mordilla au cou, laissant une marque assez voyante.

Se sentant venir il voulut se reculer, mais Asami le serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Retiens-toi encore un peu, murmura-t-il.

Quelques secondes après ils vinrent ensemble, Akihito laissa échapper un long râle de jouissance de sa voix suave.

Exténué, il n'eut pas la force de retenir son dos qui bascula vers l'arrière, mais Asami le rattrapa, puis il le laissa un instant dans ses bras, l'observant reprendre son souffle.

Akihito l'entendit à peine dire ces mots :

- Toujours aussi désirable…

Asami le sortit de la douche et l'essuya avec une serviette pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Ensuite il le déposa dans le lit tandis que le châtain commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

Asami était allongé a ses cotés, le regardant d'un air… inhabituel.

- Asami, j...je...désolé pour les marques, je...

Asami stoppa ces paroles en l'embrassant

- Hn, Asa...ha...stop, je...ne pourrais pas...une seconde fois...ce soir... »

- Je sais, lui dit le brun en continuant son baiser.

Il rapprocha la tète du châtain contre son torse.

Akihito était... comment dire...étonné? Effaré? Enfin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Asami était si étrange, si doux avec lui ce soir!

Était-il tombé malade? Il colla son front contre celui d'Asami, non, il n'avait pas de fièvre...

Asami souleva un sourcil mais ne prêta pas plus d'attention au geste d'Akihito.

Ils restèrent enlacés, Asami promenant ses doigts le long du dos d'Akihito, sur ses reins et jusqu'à sa nuque, le châtain se laissait faire, paisible et ayant comme un sentiment de satisfaction joyeuse qui papillonnait dans son cœur. Il aurait su ronronné qu'il l'aurait fait.

Il hésita un peu, puis se mit à passer sa mains dans les cheveux d'Asami, le long de son dos et de son torse, caressant sa peau légèrement plus foncé que lui, et laissa sa tète se nicher au creux de son épaule.

Ils s'endormirent peu après.

Le lendemain, tout redevient comme d'habitude, le yakusa avait retrouvé son humeur diabolique et sournoise, et il continuait de taquiner Akihito.

Ce dernier avait décidé de ne plus hésiter sur ses sentiments envers Asami, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr de ce que le brun ressentait pour lui.

De plus, il osait enfin s'affirmer au lit, se laissant allez sans se poser aucune question, pour son plus grand plaisir et celui d'Asami, qui en profitait aussi.

* * *

* (Un reflex est un appareil photo numérique)

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction et n'hésitez pas a me dire se que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
